


Anarchy Bound

by GINGER_SMASH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GINGER_SMASH/pseuds/GINGER_SMASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta lives in a cave. But that cave has secrets. Secrets that the highbloods have been trying for so long to hide. But they have more to worry about than a cat girl and a crabby blood-sensitive boy. What started out as what they believed to be a simple experiment on the lower classes has slowly inched its way up the hemospectrum and they're doing all they can to fight it. But how can you fight it if you can't remember what it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Be Karkat

**== > Be Karkat**

That’s stupid. You were already Karkat. Well, you just got the name Karkat, but you knew who you were in the first place with or without a name. That name is now officially Karkat Vantas. Whoever decided the rule that you have to be 6 sweeps to get your name for the first time, is in your opinion extremely fucking screwed up in the thinkpan. Maybe they decided that it was so no one gave themselves shitty names, like Zoosmell Pooplord. But some people still have shitty names, so it didn't really help.

It is your wriggiling day, as mentioned already, and out of all the days of the year, it had to be this one. Not like any other day would have made a difference, but you feel as if this day has to be the worst day of them all. Because of this you're in a douchier mood than usual. You've decided to insult the first person who messages you, and probably everyone else after that.

Instead of brooding in your tiny designated rest area, you get up and acutally answer the asshole harassing your computer.

**arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling carcinoGenetisist [CG] at 9:14 AM.**

AC: :33< karkitty!

AC: :33< happy wriggiling day!

CG: WELL IT’S GOING TO BE A SUPER GREAT FUCKING DAY WHEN YOU'RE THE FIRST ONE TO MESSAGE ME.

CG: I SUPPOSE THAT DESERVES A THANK YOU.

CG: BUT IT'S NOT GETTING ONE.

<font=416600>

AC: :33< come on, karkitty, don't be that way!

AC: :33< i even got a purresent fur you!,

CG: IT DEFINATLY HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH CATS.

CG: CATS, I CALL IT. OR ROLEPLAYING.

CG: MAYBE EVEN ROLEPLAYING CATS.

AC: :33< its...

AC: :33< a new sickle!

CG: WELL THERE'S A SURPRISE.

CG: I BET IT HAS PAW PRINTS ON IT.

CG: OR IT'S FURRY.

AC: :33< nope. it's just a regular old sickle.

AC: :33< but there's a twist-

AC: :33< it's made from a meteor!

CG: YOU MEAN LIKE THE ONE THAT MUST HAVE CARRIED YOU FROM ANOTHER PLANET?

AC: :33< no silly. i was walking arround all the cave paths in my house.

AC: :33< when all of a sudden I s33 a really cool rock

AC: :33< and it looked nothing like all the other rocks, so it must be a meteor

AC: :33< so i got equius to come right away!

CG: WHAT, SO HE COULD SWEAT ON IT?

AC: :33< shoosh karkitty! im telling a story!

AC: :33< anyways he comes and makes sure it won’t be catistrophic

AC: :33< and i remembered that your wriggling day is soon

AC: :33< so i asked equius to furge a sickle

AC: :33< so technically, even though he purrobably doesn’t like the idea,

AC: :33< it’s from him too!

CG: GREAT A SWEATY, FURRY SICKLE. WHAT A GIFT.

CG: AND HOW AM I EVEN GOING TO GET IT.

CG: THE LETTER DELIVERY TROLL WILL SURE APPRECIATE SWEAT SOAKED FUR ON A SHARP STICK.

AC: :33< you could come over here,

AC: :33< you could stop by while getting your other purresents!

CG: ALL THE OTHER GIFTS WERE SENT BY MAIL DAYS AGO BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T SEND ME MUTANT WEAPONS FROM OUTER SPACE.

AC: :33< oh hush karkitty AC: :33< just message me when you want to get it! CG: I'LL BE BY LATER TO GET IT. CG: I REALLY HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO.

AC: :33< alurright! s33 you later, karkitty!

**arcenicCatnip ceased trolling carcinoGenetisist [CG]**

Now this is just great. You’re going to a crazy cat troll’s cave on your first wriggling day in a whole sweep. She’ll probably show you her shipping wall and you’ll be ‘furrced’ to have tea party with Pounce de Leon and Mr. Cuddle Kitty the Third.

Anyways, you pack up a couple boonbucks and an extra set of clothes because you have no idea how long you’ll be stuck in that forsaken cave. And a cave always needs portable light pen, water, flame sticks, and rope. You shove it all in your syladex. Maybe you should empty that thing out, because it’s full of useless shit, like a notebook, a pair of those sound transmitters that plug into your hearing devices, and a pen. But you’re too lazy, and besides, you have plenty of free space.

You shoot Nepeta quick message to say you’re leaving and head out, but not before feeding your lusus to keep it at bay. Man it’s grumpy today. You once heard a wigglers tail that your lusus knows when something bad is going to happen. But that’s not true.

You hope.

All you’re going to do is just catch the nearest rail and track machine to Nepeta’s, go in really quick, get the sickle, sneak a peek at who she ships you with (because damnit she gets her ships spot on) and then go straight back home. That’s right. No more, no less.

_(Here is where the ‘Worst Prediction of the Year Award’ is given.)_

After unknowingly receiving previously mentioned award, you headed outside and to the nearest station and bought a ticket. The machine whizzed and whirled away while you watched all the other people step up to their respective ticket machines. Finally your little ticket popped out after watching five people in the next line get theirs first and you boarded with no difficulties.

The entrance to Nepeta’s cave isn’t difficult to find (it has a sign above it with her symbol and some cats), but you say it’s too hidden to make up for your lack of competence. Luckily, she had been near enough to the entrance to pouncegreet you when you walked by.

“Hya Karkitty!” she purred.

You mumbled something but the other troll did not hear. Whether this was because you mumbled it or because your face was pressed firmly into the dirt no one will ever know. But luckily, you had the courtesy to lift your head and repeat yourself.

“Get the fuck off of me!” “Whoops! Sorry,” apologized Nepeta as she jumped off.

She stuck out her hand-paw thing to help you up, but due to pride (although you only had a pathetic amount) you decline and helped yourself up.

“Nepeta purrs in happiness because Karkat made it! She brings him inside her hive and offers him a cup of relaxing cammeowmeal tea,” Nepeta announced.

“Karkat also starts talking in third person and declines the tea because he has no idea what’s in it,” you mocked.

“Nepeta avoids trying to reason with Karkat that there’s nothing in it, because although it’s fine, Karkat never listens. So instead she runs over and grabs the gift she has planned for him!”

“Karkat is regretting this. He thinks It’s probably disgusting.”

“It’s not, Nepeta purrs. She hands Karkat the box. “

You very anxiously opened the box, just in case it was some freak of nature. But once the top was off and the tissue paper was discarded, you would have been relieved to find out that it wasn’t.

It was much, much, worse.

“HOW DID YOU KNOW? ARE YOU TRYING TO SPITE ME? WAS IT EQUIUS WHO TOLD YOU? HOW DID HE KNOW? DID MR. HIGH AND MIGHTY BLOOD USE HIS FREAKISH NATURE SOMEHOW? OR WERE YOU SPYING ON ME? TELL ME NOW!”

Nepeta, during your flipout, was very conflicted. One half was trying to figure out why it was such a bad gift. Usually Karkat would just say something rude and put it away. The other half was thinking “Karkat has fucking lost it.”

“I don’t know? Why would I spite you? What did Equius do? Yeah he’s kind of a freak but he’s a nice guy… ish! I don’t spy on anyone! TELL YOU WHAT?”

You were pissed and she was frustrated. This was not a good combination. “Show me where you got this.”

“Alright. Follow me.” She grabbed your hand and pulled you deeper into the cave.

Somewhere in the cave you began to mumble.

Nepeta looked back. “Can I help you?”

“I liked the gift, so congrats on that. Just… colour… how?” Nepeta smiled. “I’m going to show you the rock! I didn’t know you hated red that much.”

You were going to respond to that but you were too busy eating dirt. Cave floor dirt, specifically. It wasn’t the best meal you’d ever eaten and it didn’t help that the entrée was delivered by a rock.

"I found the rock!” Nepeta exclaimed.

“So did I.” Nepeta shined the light on the rock and the beam broke into a million shades of red. Actually, more like fifty shades. Fifty shades of candy red. For some reason that phrase seems gross, erotic and… poorly written. You decide to never use that phrase again.

Anyways, you bend down to look at the thing that gave you the free meal. It was up to the top of your shins and as wide as your foot. How the hell did you even miss that?

“It’s also covering a hole, but Equius wouldn’t let me explore.” Nepeta then perked up. “But you will let me, won’t you?”

“No, because Equius would kill me. I’d die a slow, painful, sweaty death if anything happened to you.” Nepeta grinned.

“Well I’ll just tell him you couldn’t stop me!” And with that, she jumped in the hole. You tried desperately to grab her, but to no avail. Now you’re screwed. You shrug and say “What the hell,” and dive face first after. You hit the ground almost immediately later, getting all three recommended daily servings of dirt for the day.

“God damnit Nepeta why didn’t you catch me you know I was going to have to go after you.” You growl while wiping the dirt off of you.

But Nepeta wasn’t listening. She just blocked you out. She would have blocked out Her Imperial Condense. The sight she was looking at was far, far too mindboggling to even think about talking about something else.

Even you were speechless.

There were words. They were faded and written in blood, presumably from the animals who’s bones were scattered around the room. The words went on endlessly and forever, more than you could comprehend. Nepeta’s voice from somewhere in the cave pulled you out of your stupor.

“I found the beginning!” She called and you hurried down to find her dusting off the wall. “Wait here while I get a notebook and pen.” She started to hurry off but you informed her you had them already and immediately began to copy everything down.

“These words… who could have written them?” Nepeta wondered aloud.

“They tell such a strange tale about a man with… candy red blood and how he tried to start a rebellion. That’s what I have so far.”

“Well, we have a lot more.” You grunted. “I can hardly read this. You read it aloud, and I’ll write.”

Nepeta agreed quickly, which was a good thing.

You had a lot more to go.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**== > Be Feferi **

****Hey. You already were Feferi in the first place. And you’ve had that name for a while, thank you very much. But why do you have to be, well, you? Can’t you be the other two again and know why the hell Karkat wanted to write all that down and not get right out like he actually should have? Why are we asking you all these questions? It’s not like you know a damn thing that’s going on.

Anywho, let’s get back to the story. We are now a very, very furious fish princess.

“Why am I just glubbing finding this out now?” You screamed at the messenger at the door.

“Well, Heiress, as much as Her Imperial Condescention knows you have to be in the loop, she believes that you did not need to know until the last minute for your safety.” The sea-dweller, who was about 7 sweeps, recited the words he’d been told say, alternating the volume every other word.

“I will not allow anyfin or anyone, lowblooded or not, to be treated this way!” You screamed. “I am the heiress and deserve a word!”

“Ma’am, you are only six sweeps old. You’re not quite of the age to get in these affairs.” He paused and glanced over his shoulders, then lowered his voice to a whisper. “And you know that once the news gets out to the lowbloods, all the smart ones will hide.”

You sigh and decided not to argue with this guy. He didn’t understand that you meant EVERYONE, not just the capable ones. “Whale, alright.” You chuck him a boondollar. “For your trouble. Sea you later.”

He puts two of his fingers to his forehead and flicks them outward before hopping on a sea turtle lusus and riding away. You slamed the door and rested your face in your hands. You needed someone to talk to. As much as you aren’t quite as pale for him anymore, you need his support now.

Biting your fingernails, you log on.

**cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 9:14 A.M**

CC: ---Eridan! Oh cod please be on.

CA: yeah fef im on wwhats the matter wwhat happened

Oh thank everything that is dear to you, he responded. He’ll listen, yes, but how will he react? There’s absolutely no way he can be on the same page when it comes to ideas of saving the lowbloods. But he can’t be that cruel, allowing torture, can he?

CC: I know you don’t like t)(em but listen to me please.

CC: )(er Imperial Condesce )(as ordered an unspeakable act on a the lowbloods.

CC: It’s so )(orrible it makes me sick! That wasn’t entirely exaggerated.

You really have begun to get sick. You were nauseous and lightheaded and the words on the screen were beginning to blur.

CA: wwell wwhat is it

CA: ill make sure its stopped even though those landdwwellers are no good

CC: T)(ere’s no way you alone could stop it.

CC: S)(e’s preforming medical experiments on t)(e more susceptible.

CC: Memory experiments, to be more seaspific.

CA: wwoah back that up wwhat kind a memory things

Well, to be honest, you’re not quite sure. The delivery troll didn’t really give much information to what even was going on. Trying to collect your thoughts you begin to type again.

CC: S)(e’s using it so s)(e can track crimes properly.

CC: Or, more likely, case of an uprising.

CC: So s)(ell know the cause after s)(e’s captured t)(e ones w)(o couldn’t get away.

CA: holy crap

CA: how does she manage that

CC: I’m not quite s)(ore.

CC: I’m going to ask Sollux if )(e knows anything about t)(is.

CA: no wway that guy isn’t goin to help us

You sigh. Of course Eridan disagreed. You expected this. But can’t he tell that this is an urgent matter? It’s cruel, and even if you don’t like the lowbloods, how can you stand for this? Besides, the tests may not even stop with the lowbloods.

CC: Clam on –Eridan )(e’s our only )(ope.

CC: You don’t even )(ave to talk to him.

CC: )(e’ll be t)(e one to warn t)(e lowbloods.

CC: And besides, no one else knows anyfin t)(at mig)(t be useful.

CA: even if sol believves you no one else wwill

CA: do you really think a bunch a landdwwellers are going to listen to the heiress

CA: not likely

CA: theyll think its a trap or somethin

CC: I know, -Eridan.

CC: But t)(is is t)(e only way to stop t)(is injustice.

No. You didn’t think they were going to listen to you. Why would they? Not at first, anyways. But when trolls started to go missing, then they might start believing you. But will it be too late? And how will you even protect them?

CC: Can you talk to Vriska about )(elping whale I talk to Sollux?

CA: yeah wwhatevver

CA: sea you later fef

CC: -Eridan, wait!

CC: Are you alrig)(t?

CC: You seem… off.

He hasn’t said much of anything. True, you probably wouldn’t know how to react if someone told you any of this. But Eridan, he would have said something… right?

CA: no im fine wwhy would you even think that

CA: im the fruckin picture perfect troll right here

CC: No, you’re not.

CA: wwell even if I wwasnt fine i still wwouldnt wwant to say

CC: Whale, alrig)(t, but w)(en you are ready to tell me, just drop a line.

CA: yeah alright

**cuttlefishCuller ceased trolling caligulasAquarium**

You hang your head, only to find your fingernails bitten to stubs. Then you run your fingers through your hair and sigh, taking a few minutes to get your thoughts in order. This is awful, even though you only know the basics.

Sollux should know a little more, hopefully. '

**cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 9:23 AM**

CC: Sollux! T)(is is urgent!

A coulple moments pass as you rest your head on the table, mumbling ‘please answer’ over and over again until the familiar ‘ping!’ of trollian brings you back to reality.

TA: what2 2o urgent you need two message me riight now TA: ii am 2uper bu2y not talking two anyone

CC: T)(is is a life or deat)( situation.

CC: W)(at do you know about memories?

TA: that2 a 2tupid question

TA: who doe2nt know what memoriie2 are

 

You would think that when someone says ‘life or death’ you wouldn’t be such an a jerk about it.

 

CC: No, w)(at do you know about them?

CC: T)(e science of t)(em?

TA: not much iim a computer kiind of troll not a 2cience one why do you need two know

CC: )(er Imperial Condence )(as ordered the lowbloods to be experimented on!

TA: memory experiments

TA: 2ound2 gro22

Okay, now you’re seriously getting tired of these moody boy trolls and their snarky testosterone shit.

CC: Sollux, this is serious! We aren’t dealing wit)( anyt)(ing average.

CC: I don’t know all t)(e details, but s)(e’s trying to extract memories from trolls.

CC: S)(e’s starting wit)( aa’s class and working )(er way upwards.

TA: well iim not 2ure about body 2tuff like I 2aid iim a computer dude

TA: ii can warn everyone from like aradia to maybe nepeta bloodwii2e

TA: ga top2 but that2 pu2hing iit

TA: but iits highly unliikely anyone iis going to beliieve me

Well that was rather… blunt. You could have sword he was going to say something rude and mock you. What is with these people? You’re not going to question it though because you really don’t want to argue about anything right now. This is short and sweet, good for when nursing a headache.

CC: O)( t)(ank you Sollux.

CC: You )(ave no idea )(ow muc)( t)(is means to me.

TA: yeah no problem

TA: ju2t do me one favor

CC: W)(at?

TA: watch out for your2elf

TA: ii’ll keep you updated

 **twinArmageddons ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller** Well, that was oddly cryptic. Sollux must have had another mood swing. Well it’s not like it matters now. You said what you had to and now you need a nap. But right after, you know what you have to do.

You’ve got some trolls to save.

\---

_“Now this is the part where it gets real good. Suspenseful. Some even call terrifying.”_

_“Now, now, don’t give the story away,” Someone interrupted. “I’m really enjoying it.”_

_The subjugglator looked in the general direction of the voice and cracked a grin._

_“Why of course. I’m sorry. I’ll keep reading.”_

**== > Be Gamzee **

Whoa, you weren’t Gamzee for a moment? Wow, you sure missed that. It flew by you like a… a… well whatever it was, it sure was fast. You were all caught up in one thought, the thought that someone was secretly referencing you while talking about bad names. But whatever. That would be ridiculous.

Your lusus had gone out (again) so you were just chilling in your retspitblock with a pie cooking in the oven. Man, this was great. Just thinkin’ about life’s miracles, the sweet smells of baking confectionaries floating around the room. You’d just finished a rap battle with Tavbro, who had to go because he needed to take care of his lusus.

The timer on the oven beeped and you moseyed on over to get one of life’s best miracles. You still have to wait for it to cool off, though. Man, it’d be a miracle if someone made something to cool things off. Not like one of those where you store food, but like where you press the buttons and the food gets done real fast. That one of the biggest miracles ever. How you managed to get lost in thought for so long, you may never know.

All you know is that when you got back to the pie on hand, it was cooled down.  Now, you were all up and enjoying this pie so much you almost didn’t hear a knock at the door. You raised an eyebrow. “Now who could be knocking on my door without me knowing someone was gonna?” Cautiously, you grab a club and sneak over to the door. “Who is it?”

“I am Neophyte Mashtroj here on orders from her Royal Condesce. Please let me in.” A female voice enters from the other side, serious and authoritative. You see no reason not to trust her, but you still open the door with caution.

A tall teal blood, 7ish sweeps with long hair and horns like a neckbeast was standing at the door, writing something on a clipboard. “Gamzee Makara, correct?”

“That’s me alright,” you replied, still rather unsure.

“May I come in?

” “I don’t see why not,” you gestured into your hive and offered her a seat.

She examined the place with no change in her emotions. “Mr. Makara,” she began.

You interrupted “Call me Gamzee.” You swore you saw a look of confusion- or was it annoyance?- on her face before she smiled.

“Alright, Gamzee. I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion.”

“Naw man, it’s cool. I’m just wondering why I made the royal message list.”

The Neophyte began to take notes again, occasionally glancing up to look at the room while she was talking. “We have come to the conclusion you actively consume the substance sopor slime?”

“Yeah, I love that stuff. Makes me feel chill, and clear. Wait-” you realise something. “You ain’t gonna cull me for it, are ya?”

“A Neophyte wouldn't get involved in something like this. Because of your sopor intake, we were wondering if you would like to join an experiment involving memory. Sopor effects the brain, so we were going to take memory experiments.”

“What kind of experiments?”

“Memorization tasks. Based against another troll of your caste. You will be judge for a sweep, and during that time you will be housed, fed and exempt from culling.”

You thought about it for a moment. Fed and no culling, that’s be fine. But a whole sweep? No friends, sick jams, or anything like that? You’ll pass. “That sounds like a great offer, but I’m not really your troll.”

The Neophyte brought her clipboard to her face and examined her notes. “I was afraid you’d say that. Are you sure you don’t want to think about it over night?”

“Nah, my mind is set in stone, man.”

“Alright. Well, I have no choice. She put her clipboard down and stood up. “Boys!”

They came bursting through your door. Two large, burly trolls ran after you and grabbed you by the arms. “What the fuck man? Let go of me! What the fuck!” You struggled and kicked the air and punched, but to no avail. They had to be stonger than Equius.

“I’m sorry Mr. Makara, but you really have no choice. I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you by force.” The Neophyte pulled a long needle from inside her coat. Suddenly, it was at your forehead. She pressed the end “Good night, Mr. Makara.”

You swore you were dead.


End file.
